No me dejes
by JuLiA-GrInT
Summary: no es en realidad de HP, pero no había catgoría para publicarla, esta historia la escribí en uno de los peores momentos d mi vida y he recibido buenas críticas y como autora d fics d HP la publiq aquí plis lean y critiquen.espero no les moleste q este aqu


_hola a todos, esta es una historia q nos hicieron escribir para un concurso de cuentos hace un par de años, cuando no fue una época muy buena para mí y es algo triste, pero recibí buenos comentarios así que espero que les guste._

_porfa si la leen dejen sus comentarios, sean en buena o mala onda._

_gracias._

_JuLiAGrInT_

**

* * *

**

**No me dejes**

- Claudia!! - me gritó mi mamá desde la pieza.

- Ya voy – le contesté preguntándome que sería lo que había hecho mal esta vez. Últimamente todo me salía mal, peleaba con todo el mundo(mi casa), no había un solo día en el que todo estuviese tranquilo, parecía que la paz hubiese abandonado el lugar en el que un día todo fue felicidad.

- ¿Que pasó? – pregunté aprontándome para el sermón.

- Siéntate – dijo mi papá. Fue en ese instante en el que comprendí que algo no encajaba, había algo mal, pero no sabía que.

- Tenemos que contarte algo – empezó mi mamá, - las cosas no están bien desde hace tiempo, como creo que habrás notado – asentí – y la mejor para esta solución es que tu papá y yo nos separemos.

En ese momento el mundo se congeló para mi, no podía estar escuchando bien, o no, esto era una pesadilla, eso, una pesadilla, no podía ser real, tenía que estar soñando, tenía que ser un sueño. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando lo vi, no era una pesadilla, sino la cruda realidad, hace tiempo que mis papás estaban distanciados, ya no dormían juntos, no se abrazaban...

Rompí a llorar, nada podría haberme preparado para ese momento, sabía que tenían problemas, pero jamás pensé que la solución sería tan drástica, nada podía consolarme. Ese día lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida.

Un año había pasado desde ese momento en el que mi vida se arruinó, y cuando pensé que ya nada podía ser peor, ocurrió.

Mi papá me había llamado avisándome que se iba a ir de viaje por un tiempo a Canadá para estudiar como operaban allá y aprender nuevas técnicas, para luego enseñarlas en la universidad.

- Por cuánto tiempo te vas? – pregunté angustiada, era suficiente tristeza la de no vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero no, tenía que irse.

Seis meses.

Qué ????? – pregunté con mi voz chillona.

- Si voy por menos tiempo no voy a poder aprender bien todas las técnicas nuevas que tienen allá, pero no te preocupes te voy a escribir todos los días y te voy a llamar por teléfono una vez a la semana.

- ¿Lo prometes?.

Lo prometo.

Mi papá había llamado diciendo que llegaría el viernes 2 de Mayo, y yo estaba tan contenta que estuve toda la semana insistiendo, para que me llevaran al aeropuerto ese día.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo lo podría ver.

Pero no todo es color de rosas y mi felicidad se desvaneció en menos de dos segundos.

Por las noticias anunciaron que un vuelo comercial desde Canadá hacia Chile había tenido complicaciones y se había estrellado en Arica.

- Hubo 300 víctimas fatales, 30 en estado de gravedad y 20 lesionados. A continuación una lista de las víctimas fatales y las personas en estado grave, estas últimas con las personas lesionadas, serán trasladadas a la Posta Central – decía el reportero en la televisión.

Me quería morir el vuelo que se había estrellado era en el que viajaba mi papá, y se encontraba en los heridos de gravedad.

Esta vez no tuve que insistir, mi mamá agarró las llaves del auto y dijo " vamos ".

El viaje fue horroroso, no saber si cuando llegáramos todavía estaría vivo hacía la espera insoportable.

Llegamos. Preguntamos por las víctimas del avión y nos dijeron que estaban en el tercer piso, cuando llegamos a la recepción del piso correspondiente, nos dijeron que mi papá estaba en la pieza 408.

Mi mamá fue la primera en entrar, habló un poco con él y luego me hizo una seña para que pasara, mientras ella salía.

Lo que vi allí me espantó, estaba entubado por todos los lados posibles, con suero, y conectado a todo tipo de maquinarias. No pude reprimir el llanto.

- No llores – escuché que me decían.

- Papá?

- Tu sabes que te quiero mucho cierto¿Y que nunca te voy a dejar de querer?.

- Sí, pero ¿por qué me dices esto?

- Porque estoy cansado y ya no puedo más, me prometí, en el momento del accidente que lucharía una vez más para volver a verte, pero ahora llegó el momento que me tengo que ir y quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer y que te voy a estar cuidando desde allá arriba por siempre.

- No!!!! – grité aferrándome como podía a su cuerpo.

- Mi niña, ya no doy más, he vivido y hecho muchas cosas y de todas, tu eres la que más me enorgullece, pero ahora déjame ir, ya es tiempo.

- No me dejes sola.

- Nunca vas a estar sola, siempre voy a estar contigo.

- Por favor no te vayas!!

- Siempre...

En ese momento una de las personas que más había querido se fue de este mundo, a uno mejor , pero cumplió su promesa siempre estuvo presente de una manera u otra.

Hoy me toca a mí dejar este mundo, pero te dejo a ti este escrito para que sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo mi querida niña, nunca te voy a dejar, nunca...


End file.
